Critical choices: The social, behavioural, ethical, and legal implications of genetic testing and counselling for heritable breast/ovarian and colon Cancer Risks An International Research Workshop April 28-30, 1995, 70 Participants, York University and the Princess Margaret Hospital Toronto, Canada. This timely International Research Workshop will gather information and advice on ways in which international and interdisciplinary groups of researchers can best work together to contribute to the evolving methods of delivering genetic testing and counselling for heritable breast/ovarian and colon cancer risks. It will bring together representatives from the genome, the social, the behavioural science, the legal, and the ethical research communities, policy decision-makers as well as the providers, the consumers and the sponsors of genetic testing for cancer risk services from Canada, the U.S. and internationally. These stakeholders will provide guidance regarding: (i) what ethical, legal and social issues (ELSI) information is currently available regarding genetic testing in cancer and how useful are the data; (ii) what related ELSI cancer research is ongoing in Canada, the U.S., and internationally; (iii) what key ELSI cancer research questions should be addressed first; and (iv) what expertise, experience and research environments are needed to address these questions. The applicants will prepare an extensive background document including an ELSI annotated bibliography and review papers. Key outcomes of the Workshop will include: the identification of international and interdisciplinary collaborative group(s) of investigators who wish to explore these issues; the development of a priorized research agenda; the formation of an International research network; and the encouragement of on-going interaction among consumers, providers, sponsors, researchers and policy-decision makers in Canada, the U.S. and internationally. The proceedings will be published in a wide audience, peer reviewed format. Additional funding from other sources will be sought to produce a broadcast quality videotape of the Research Workshop proceedings.